


Bus stop

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt asked by decoylaura via tumblr: Emma is a bus driver. The bus is so full that nobody fits in anymore, and Regina (busines woman w/ power suit) has to stand next to hot bus driver Emma





	

Emma had a very few things clear on her life; rain days sucked, far too hot days did too and people always managed to fit in a bus if they really needed it. It was a factual truth.

That was why that morning afternoon, with the still far too hot weather of mid-august still blazing on the supposedly September the city of Boston was in, she was sighing as the people inside the bus she drove through the busy city groaned collectively when another group of people tried to enter in the far too full vehicle.

The murmurs of old women trying to make teens leave their seats and the hushed yet strong cries of toddles filled the air and so, as she already maneuvered through the cars that were in front of her she almost jumped when a cold hand touched her forearm, squeezing for just a fraction of a second before a rich female voice reached her ears.

“I’m sorry Miss”

Stopping the bus as the 12th red light of the afternoon blazed over, Emma turned towards the voice, blinking stupidly behind her glasses as she took notice of not only the beauty of the woman she was looking at but also the perfect ensemble of a suit she was wearing. The brunette goddess she was eyeing to had never stepped inside her bus before, she was certain of that.

“Don’t worry” She replied with a small smile and something that hoped for it to be a chivalrous tilt of head. The brunette replied to it with a nod of her own, her hand -carefully manicured with short nails Emma noticed- already grabbing one of the already crowded metal bars that filled the bus. Glancing in front of her Emma noticed that the red light was starting to morph into green and so she started the bus again, painfully aware of the brunette a few inches from her. Her frame, slender and looking slightly shorter than herself, struggling against the mothers and aggressive brokers that filled the bus and fought for the best spot next to the gaping doors. “Do you want to sit here ma’am?” She asked, purposely avoiding the nasty glares a few old women threw  at her as the woman, the brunette goddess, turned; her dark brown eyes looking at Emma as the blonde took a sharp turn into a new street, the next bus stop less than a minute away.

“I beg your pardon?” The mysterious woman asked, seeming perplexed.

Emma knew that the question was in fact odd and that Ruby would probably mock her flirting skills once she called her and told her about the business woman that had entered on her bus. For the time being, though, she stopped the bus and opened the doors, young boys and girls quickly escaping the stifling interior of the bus as well as mothers and fathers that tried to keep their sons and daughters in check. “I have enough space for one more person” She explained while pointing at her seat. “I could share it with you, if you want”

“I’m good, thank you”

“With those heels?” Emma pointed back with what she hoped seemed like a friendly chuckle. The brunette seemed to fluster at her words and pondered her options as the doors closed once again. With one lasting sigh like she was actually doing Emma some kind of favor she nodded and squeezed between two young men that had just entered, sitting next to Emma as the blonde turned towards her left, the sudden smell of what seemed to be an expensive perfume reaching her nostrils and making her blush.

“I’m Emma” She whispered below the chatting sounds of the people she carried as she kept her eyes on the road. The brunette woman hummed, her left knee tightly pressed against Emma’s as well as those cold hands with slender fingers Emma couldn’t help herself but stare at whenever she had the chance to do so.

“I’m Regina” The brunette offered in a very similar whisper after a few more minutes of driving. Emma felt the brunette eyes on her and she tried to sit straighter, conscious on the tank top she was in fact sporting despite the uniform shirt she should be wearing. Swallowing hard when the sudden idea that the brunette could be an inspector of some sorts and throwing it in an equal speed she stopped for a third time since the brunette, since Regina, had jumped in.

“You have not taken this line before, have you?” She asked, stammering when she realized how bad she probably had just sounded to the young executive. “I’m sorry, is just that I drive this bus every day and is the first time. I’ve seen you ar…”

A deep chuckle interrupted her, Regina seeming amused when she dared to glance at her. “I’ve recently moved yes, today was the first for me in the office and I yet need to familiarize myself with the city so I took your bus”

The woman had certainly a particular accent Emma found herself unable to pinpoint but enjoying it either way.

“Then pleased to meet you Regina”

“Likewise Emma”

Their conversation ended pretty much there with the occasional commentary from Emma of places she thought the other woman could find interesting and Regina replying in more or less the same fashion showing genuine curiosity for Emma’s stories. From time to time the bus did a sharp turn that pushed Regina against Emma’s side and if the brunette noticed the way the blonde’s cheeks flares she never commented on it.

[Probably because she found herself as affected as Emma but the blonde didn’t know that]

Until, of course, a stop arrived and the brunette stood elegantly from Emma’s seat with a gentle smile on her face and a thoughtful look on her pupils.

“Thank you for the ride” The businesswoman joked with a glint on her eyes. “Will I see you again?”

And Emma could only nod before Regina smirked and turned, exiting the bus with a few short strides.

The blonde looked at her as she walked away from the vehicle, needed a few more seconds before she realized there were in fact a group of teens chuckling just behind her seeming quite amused by her antics.

Well, she had learned another thing; Gorgeous brunettes could really surprise you.

[Regina of course returned the day after that but that’s another story]


End file.
